


【旧剑咕哒♂】慕色而亡

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 愿我们比同下地狱还要幸福。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】慕色而亡

**Author's Note:**

> 保镖亚瑟x小少爷咕哒，完全我流的烂俗故事，感谢观看

亚瑟五岁痛失双亲，八岁被亲戚丢进教会孤儿院，十岁受不了虐待逃跑，十六岁时洗过碗，擦过鞋，后来学会如何用枪打爆别人的头，换取一笔微薄赏金。两年后他熟练地依靠枪和子弹谋生，虎口染上根深蒂固的火药味，始终喝不下超过半瓶的杜松子酒。二十三岁那年他被仇家陷害送上处刑台，差点没保住脑袋，多亏时运不错才逃过一劫。直至今年他二十七了，指腹的茧又磨厚一层，比起女人的香水味更擅长分辨枪支的种类，不喜欢血溅在脚上的感觉，为了现任雇主的话除外。

他刚刚解决今晚最后一位不速之客，趁他神经衰弱的雇主被宅邸的异常响动吵醒前，手上的短刃先一步割开了面前杀手的喉管。对方濒死的惨叫还未发声便与倒流的血液一并堵回腹中，更多殷热的血争先恐后喷薄上亚瑟领前，漫延在胸口处开出艳丽诡谲的花。挥之不去的腥锈气息萦绕在鼻尖，周围堆砌的噪音总算安静下来，只剩斑驳月色穿透窗棂，从始至终冷漠地见证这场杀戮。

月光被满地破碎玻璃折射得苍白明亮，落在仍在反光的刀尖，滴出殷红的颜色来。死去的男人眼球瞪大，直直仰面朝向亚瑟，与过去无数企图令亚瑟职业生涯泡汤的杀手一样，于生命末路时分徒留满脸愕然死相。不知明早新来的女佣能否冷静面对走廊上几具横躺的尸体，按照过往的经验来看，再矜持的淑女看见此情此景也要抖成筛糠失去言语，或是歇斯底里，凄厉的尖叫声足以震碎耳膜，之后无一例外都会逃离这待遇优厚却缺乏安宁的不祥之地。

但亚瑟暂且分不出心神去思索其他事情。驯养有素的猎狗会在突发情况时本能回过头，确认饲主安全如何，唯有这点保镖承认他与猎犬并无差别。他匆匆踢开压在脚上的沉重死尸，将拭净污血的匕首在手中倒转一圈，重新别进腰间，并在手指无意触碰到同样携在身侧，余温未散的某物时，短暂心悸了一秒。

藤丸立香五岁死了最后一位血亲，八岁侥幸逃过毒杀，从此明白某些贵族用餐前先让宠物试尝不无道理。十岁时他亲手喂养的金丝雀已经死去十三只，贴身保镖牺牲了不计其数，每次他都希望不会再有下一个。两年后他患上严重的失眠，厌食，身体极度虚弱，从医生的表情推测自己命不久矣，开始论天而不是论年估算余下的生命，只等暗杀和疾病哪个先置他于死地。直至今年他十六了，出人意料还好好活着，不算健康强壮但也四肢健全，性格打磨得圆滑又漂亮，而身边对他忠心耿耿的活物还剩两个：从小养到大的狗是其一，他向下城区刽子手贿赂六十英镑赎身的死囚犯姑且也算一个。

此时，后者正半身是血地站在他床边，凌乱的浅色发尾被秽物污染成赭褐，仿佛刚刚走出硝烟，死亡的余香恒常如新。立香眨眨毫无困意的双眼，慢吞吞翻了个身，姿态像只慵懒又疲倦的猫，不见一点身为上流的体面。

“我听到了枪声，亚瑟。”

少年眸中流动着冷色调的珐琅，并非出自于东洋母语的名字经他口中婉转唤出，犹如相隔甚远的山谷里传来不知归处的鹿鸣。

“我好不容易才睡着，你把我吵醒了。”

年少的雇主睡眠异常轻浅，从受雇那天起亚瑟便很少再使用惯用的手枪，并在暗杀者的枪声响起之前将一切悉数处理完毕，悄无声息以保证雇主每晚安眠。刚才他的确迫不得已开了一枪，正是那一枪骚扰到了他的雇主，也正中近在咫尺的杀手脑门，浊白的脑浆混着猩红四溅，只可惜了藤丸立香心爱有加的巴洛克地毯。

“是我的失误，很抱歉，下次我会尽量不开枪解决。”亚瑟规矩地将手背在身后，小臂撞到了外套下还在发热的枪管。他望向床头的玻璃杯，杯底沉淀着一团浑浊的浓雾，有不显眼的圆形片状物溶解在腐血样的玫瑰糖水里，“但是幸好，您今天没吃安眠药，一直是醒着的。”

立香笑了，看不出被拆穿谎言的尴尬，反倒因没从保镖嘴里听出反思之意而提起兴致：“我睡不着了。说吧，你要怎么补偿过错，唱歌？跳舞？还是说......”

话音未毕，他从薄如蝉翼的真丝睡衣下抽出浅白的手，像在两人之间拽起一根丝，牵引着亚瑟低下头颅，构成一个家犬般服从的角度。

保镖凭着敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到一丝不甚明显的紫兰花香，从雇主身前传来，浅淡如转瞬即逝的幻觉，若不是这个亲昵的距离恐怕要错过。男孩的五指柔润，指甲也修剪得正好，他翘起指节，勾住亚瑟领上一颗摇摇欲坠的纽扣，停顿两秒后忽而拽出清脆的断裂声。

“还是说，用你最擅长的......来取悦我。”

指下的身体逐渐绷直，胸膛压抑地起伏着。立香被男人局促的反应逗得开心，大大方方掀起被血浸染的布料，手掌贴上亚瑟胸前，在感受到心跳加快的一刻下滑，恣意游走在紧绷的肌肉上。

亚瑟记不清过了多久，只记得雇主摸到心满意足，才终于将手停在他身下的某处。这时，男孩脸上浮现出恶作剧得逞似的幼稚表情，缓缓收拢的掌心紧握住能让亚瑟全身一僵的部位，羔羊般无辜的唇间随之吐出罪恶的祈句：“让我高兴吧，亚瑟，就用这个。”

保镖反应少有地慢了半拍，慢到足以让一颗子弹贴着他躲闪不及的太阳穴飞过。与险境相伴的人不止一次挨过枪子儿，命运仁慈，哪颗都没要了他的命，空给他留下一身无法消退的陈年旧疤。离心脏最近的肋骨下埋藏着一块碎弹片，记不清两年还是三年前替藤丸立香挡枪的遗留物，因位置刁钻而难以取出，曾经使亚瑟无比接近死亡，最终却被拒之门外。日久年深，男人不得不容许它与血肉融合相连，成为生长在体内的一部分，无论紧张或恐惧，喜悦或悲伤，心脏陷入剧烈的情绪收缩时总会牵动那块腐旧的金属，撕扯出丝丝尖锐刺骨的痛。

此刻，亚瑟觉得那块碎片久违地作祟起来，每阵心跳都砸在边缘锋利的铁刃上，一下比一下沉重，疼得要命，就像是藤丸立香把他早已痊愈的旧伤恶趣味割开，深深浅浅戳刺玩弄，就连不打麻醉用镊子连皮带肉夹出子弹也不及如此。偏偏他薄情又多言的主子喜怒随心，比最危险的火药还要无常，总热衷用沾满糖浆的皮鞭轻佻戏弄他，并且尤为醉心于此，乐在其中，任由他四分五裂暴晒在空气中溃烂腐化，哪管亚瑟同意与否。

——我必须先处理尸体，那些不能让女士们看到......

——来得及，离天亮还久，你知道我们有很多时间。

这话听起来形同强迫，没有反对的余地。立香根本不着急，耐心地托着腮等待回复，无所谓的态度像是早就对答案心知肚明。

拒绝的话堵在喉咙口，几乎缝上了亚瑟的嘴。保镖并不理解雇主究竟中意他何处，是偏爱他本身？还是单纯钟爱与自己同样疯狂的人？他私心认为，相较躺在走廊那些死人，藤丸立香分明才是位技术精湛的杀手，只消一句不经意的言语，一个从未蒙尘的眼神，轻易就能在他心头杀人放火，先是扎上利落的一刀，再将一颗心焚烧到蜷曲焦黑万劫不复，尘归尘，土归土。

人难免会有不想忍耐的时候。立香正蜷着腿无所事事，亚瑟突然靠前几分，以一种未被预见的速度将他按倒在床，恰好砸在散发着苍兰香气的软枕上。

深陷进鹅绒枕中的立香不满地叫出声，随后察觉到极具压迫感的气流落在脸侧。将他压倒的男人呼吸加重，右手冒犯地按在他的尾椎，停留几刻后确信一切都被容许，手掌才开始沿着脊线，逐分逐厘向上游移。

男孩苍白的皮下裹着细骨伶仃的核，一举一动都罩进宽松的睡衣里，隔着层半透的轻纱，像是刚抽芽的嫩枝那样窸窸窣窣地晃。习惯做暴力差事的保镖总怕哪天不当心就折断了他，粗糙的指腹缓慢挑逗着皮肉，小心翼翼在微凸的脊骨上游走，不放过一丁点细节。神经末梢下迟来的触感勾引着立香绷紧了背，稍微弓起的后腰空虚地发颤，留出一处足够令亚瑟摸清他骨节的空隙。

“别找了，安全套上次就用完了。”

保镖颇不确定地伸进枕头下摸索一番，指尖只碰到不带温度的铁块。疑神疑鬼的小少爷神经质严重，丝质衬衫里藏着锋利刀片，满膛的左轮永远带在身边，他瘦削的手腕于开枪是种累赘，但不影响能在无聊时精准击碎十米外的花瓶。将不过十几岁的童贞屈尊交付，又把防身武器所在之处暴露给他的保镖，藤丸立香所做的无非是出于试探，或者是出于信任，也不排除有那么些可能是一种无谓的盲目，一切都无从确认。

——如果用爱来解释会顺理成章得多。但乌鸦与写字台并不会因为太过相像而萌生爱意，命途相似的人类也理应不会，所以他们谁都没想过。

诚如立香所言，除了那把猜不透心思的枪外亚瑟别无所获，很快就放弃了。小少爷今天心情好得出奇，允许保镖带着一身血污就沾上自己的床，亚瑟却想到指缝里还黏着未干的血竭，知趣地把手在裤子擦了擦，然后便无可奈何地发现身上哪里都不干净。幸好雇主的床已经被蹭得够脏，会不会再弄脏别的也不怎么重要了。

抛去这点来说，藤丸立香格外喜欢和他做爱，也格外讨厌血和精液的气味，每次做完都干脆地把床单和衣服一并扔掉，摆明了告诉亚瑟不必顾忌太多。逼仄的空间让他得以迎合亚瑟的姿势，环腿夹在对方腰际，牢牢将亚瑟锁住，恶劣地感受压在腿间逐渐凸显的硬度。他仍觉得不够，腰臀故意向上抬了抬，摩挲迫使他们紧挨的器官持续升温，终于满意听见了耳边竭力克制的喘息。

性对人类而言不是必需品，爱才是。而藤丸立香不太介意这一点，他从不谈爱，也许是无法谈爱。父母或亲信，还没来得及爱他就离开的人太多，他只关心如何有其他安慰来弥补空缺，比如吃腻的甜食，比如稀少的睡眠，比如不一定与爱相关的性。

立香在失眠夜里独自消遣的游戏帮了他们。当亚瑟试着用手指剥开这具年轻又柔软的身体，竟发现那里湿得不成样子，男孩早已将自己开拓得很好，足足费了半瓶紫兰花油进行扩张，为他的保镖省去不少必要工作。被他亲手蹂躏过的穴肉松软了不少，阴茎前端也随着催情的糜香微微抬头，自渎带来的润滑恰到好处，湿润的小口只等着被满足。

藏匿着无限欢爱的秘境流淌出禁果般引人渴求的汁水，诱惑人类从性中寻求堕落与快乐。可藤丸立香不是甜诱的蛇果，他是阴影下野蛮生长的石榴，过早尝受暴雨没令他腐坏到地底，青涩外表下的酸苦味让人避之不及，只能被同样隐于暗处者吻去偏激软弱的劣根性。

于是他说，爱我吧，亚瑟，趁赫拉克利特的河流还未干涸，我们还没下地狱。

有层微光覆在少年冰蓝剔透的虹膜上，如同海上漂浮的粼粼星火，明亮又炽热，要把不自量力又妄图飞蛾扑火之人活活烫死在里面。亚瑟听到树枝折断在风里的声音，像是胸腔中破碎的骨节嘎吱作响，那块弹片正伴着狂乱的心跳鼓动，似乎下一秒就会撕裂五脏六腑，叫嚣着破体而出，势要让他再次经历一场近在毫厘的死亡。他仿佛快被自己心脏的重量压垮了，最终却只是卸了力气，放任身躯沉坠下去。

月光是夜晚的海水，她们温柔包裹住少年不着寸缕的肢体，在他褪掉的柔软衣褶边涨起白潮，缠绵搁浅于深凹的锁骨处。亚瑟齿间衔住立香略带潮湿的肩窝，被血黏成束缕的发丝轻轻扬起，为男孩细长白皙的颈间画上几道干涸血线。

立香平日嗜爱甜食，睡前也少不了要吃，以至于从里到外都被奶油和砂糖熏发出甜腻的香味，与他不够相似，又过于相称。离发育成型只差一步之遥的骨架依然窄而轻，并且没能长出多少肉来，脆弱得不堪其力，亚瑟小心克制着自己，却忍不住贪恋皮肤下汩汩流动的腥甜血液，无意中施了力，将立香身前咬出几枚饮血噬骨的齿痕。

自我宠惯的小少爷吃不得一点痛，任何来自感官的微小折磨都令他忍无可忍。他小声嘶着气，面部不多时沁出微渺的细汗，语气闷闷地不许亚瑟再咬，然后自觉侧过身去，分开两瓣消瘦的臀肉。纤细的脚踝转而被一双善于取人性命的手虚虚握住，将双腿自然而然向上折起，展露出最私密的部位来。

男孩臀间那条肉缝羞赧得不像话，稍加抚慰便不安地颤抖，吐露出湿淋淋的欲求。勃起才刚将穴口边缘略微撑开，立香就已经难过得发不出声，一双沉郁多过明艳的眼眸躲闪着闭紧，氤氲成情欲微醺的模样。汗水沾在赤裸的肩头泛着透明磷光，引出丝丝冷意，他不禁打了个寒战，回过神后便配合地轻晃腰腹，沉沉下压。性器依赖过量的体液得以顺利没入，圆滑的顶端无视内壁紧致的压力，轻而易举直入深处，抵达让他欢愉不已的乐土。

当异物嵌进体内的瞬间，立香短短失了神，后穴被强行撑开的钝痛又使他被迫清醒，下意识一把攥住了亚瑟毫无防备的衣领。仿佛不存在于脖颈上的项圈被突然勒紧一般，亚瑟不得不尽可能靠近他的雇主，才能勉强保持平衡。

身下的人气息紊乱，穴肉正随着呼吸轻微张合，险些含不住滚烫的性器，抗拒又期待地迎接持续发酵的情欲。这是他们初次尝试在不用套的前提下做爱，失去薄薄一层阻隔，从少年身体内部袭来的热量比以往任何一次都要明显。腔肉被前液浸得黏软湿滑，裹缠住插入大半的性器，亚瑟一时被这过分鲜明的紧窒感绞得无所适从，灼热的软肉乖顺地吮吸着他，内侧每一处都在欣喜地翕动，像是催促他快些做出反应。立香似乎比他更加不知所措，也因此更为主动，固执地拽紧亚瑟不放，简直就是逼着他往自己里面送去。

一名合格的保镖并不需要事事等候命令，在亚瑟还没得到准许便开始加快抽送时便是如此。压力迫使他们相交得格外紧密，前液甚至不能从交合的缝隙中溢出半滴，而立香情难自制的呻吟时断时续，从未止住：“嗯......别、别太用力......会疼......”

小少爷高热的肉腔远比上面那张任性的嘴要懂得包容，很快适应了性爱的开端，宛如发情的雌羊那样，热情地吸住插进体内的欲望，若不是保镖耐性极好，差点就被这狡猾的孩子轻易得了逞。他借着体型优势将立香死死压制在床上，男孩腰部立刻殷切地挺高，身后淫液泛滥过度，相连的水声咕啾作响，不及女人丰满的臀肉被撞出淫靡的啪啪声，痛得发麻。渴求和贪婪交缠着共生，食髓知味的灵魂愈加贪得无厌，立香以为自己真要被胜于毒药的快感无情谋杀了。他失神地张着嘴，呼出一团温软的气，试着伸出发抖的手臂抱紧了亚瑟。身形高大于他的男人被他箍在怀中，不易觉察地一滞。

“......我弄疼您了吗？”

亚瑟话音里满含着旺盛的情欲，混有沙哑的质感，泯灭了微乎其微的歉意。未散的情热将他们笼罩在一起，像极了两只挣扎取暖的刺猬，越是疼痛越是忍不住接近彼此，只为拼命攥取一丝温度。

立香摇摇头，轻微到近似没有动作。他生生打消了到此为止的念头，松开怀抱让自己重新瘫进床里，花了不少工夫才酝酿出抱怨的情绪，漫不经心回答道：“没......是你还不够努力。”

他顺势抬手去拍了拍亚瑟的脸，意外发现比想象中还要滚烫，对方不见得比他冷静。被看穿处境的亚瑟怔了下便偏头躲过，让男孩的撩拨落了个空：“那么，我会一直做到令您满意的。”

身价仅仅六十英镑的保镖在床上床下都格外好用。黏连成一片的腔肉不知容纳过亚瑟多少次，每次都如未经人事的处子那样生嫩，吃力地沿照茎身的形状扩张，被动套弄着持续抽插的性器。位置偏浅的敏感点害立香吃了不少苦头，从没在情事里讨到过便宜，无论被侵入哪处都激得他浑身阵颤，越发吸紧了穴肉，更加急切地迎上去。

那根作恶多端的凶器在甬道里混乱地冲撞，牢牢抵住要害，变换角度磨合着腔肉，一直往更烫更狭窄的地方挤进，酸麻的快感争相钻入骨髓和皮肉间每一丝缝隙，将少年倥偬的灵魂完全占满。大脑诚实诉说着想要更多，被用力填满也好，被粗暴贯穿也无所谓，立香口中不加掩饰地流泻出动情呻吟，嗓音媚若流莺，轻浮地撩动着亚瑟的眼睫，邀请对方进一步侵犯自己：“啊......再......再深些，好舒服......”

他忠实的爱犬很是听话，下面那块的规模也无可挑剔，不费什么力就将狭小的秘穴扩撑极开，蛮横地操进更深处。小腹在愈演愈烈的攻势下阵阵抽搐，讨好般缩紧内壁，顺从地吸附住内里坚硬的凸起。硬挺的阴茎埋在体内不断抽弄，力道极重，几番将体型纤瘦的立香顶离床面，用不着多么细致的探索，就将他引领上了长久的高潮。

男孩哑声尖叫着射精了，高潮使他本能想要蜷起腿，又被亚瑟用膝盖强行制住，四肢羞耻地张开无法动弹，被迫经受一阵阵浸透全身的性快感。他仅靠后面便被操射了，未经爱抚的前端射出股股白液，零零星星顺着小腹流淌，他难以遏制地颤栗着，意识像是短时间大量失血般昏沉，壁肉因高潮变得过分敏感，连性器表面微弱的搏动都能清晰感知。肉体在发泄的同时放空了，疲软下来的阴茎顶部徒劳地抖动，湿答答滴下残留的精水，除此以外再也射不出更多东西来。

情潮超乎想象漫长，夜间的冷空气趁虚而入灌进肺部，立香久久沉醉在高潮残韵中，大口大口摄取着被冻结的稀薄氧气。亚瑟脸上也因呼吸不畅显出红热，汗水一直浸湿到额下，他将潮湿的刘海撩起，勉强暂停了动作，留给自己和雇主平复气息的时间。

他有意收敛了喘声，为了不让欲情产生的动静在夜里发散得太过浓烈。压低后的轻喘舔舐着立香的耳道，只会让男孩听得更加急躁，难忍地并紧了腿缝磨蹭。穴肉被摩擦泛起红肿，有些发烫的灼痛感，空虚发痒的穴口反射性颤动，难缠地箍住还未退出的亚瑟，不愿松开。小少爷自知贪心不足，强忍着周身的酸软撑起手臂，慢慢后退，试图主动抽离出来。

拔出的过程漫长且煎熬，翘起的龟头堪堪顶着肠壁滑过，贴着偏浅的敏感带恶意剐蹭。立香吃不消这股若即若离的快感，几次咬不住苦闷的哭腔，多少觉得丢脸。他这才想起去留意保镖的表情，盈着泪的余光瞥见亚瑟一言不发，默然低下头，仔细舔掉他腹下沾着的点点精液。

温软的唇舌沿着更加柔软的肌肤轻咬慢吮，在少年缺少肌肉而过于平滑的腰腹留下一枚枚浅如落雪的吻，离开时带起一根淡白精丝。立香快要在这如梦的安慰中昏睡过去，被失眠占据人生四分之一的他偶尔会像今晚这样，在精疲力尽之后迎来不可抗拒的困意。但死心眼的男人只允许他松懈了片刻，不给他多留一分喘息的时间，便再次进入新一轮凶猛的进犯。

被操熟的内腔又烫又软，高潮退去后的穴肉亲昵地吸吮茎身，肠壁内侧湿热不堪，软肉挤压着收缩，努力将性器吞咽更深。体内进出的动作迟迟不见疲累之意，无论体力或耐力，毫无疑问都是保镖更胜一筹，立香尝试着尽力收紧穴口，怎么也无法令对方射出，不得不在这场差距悬殊的对抗中认输。他感到脖颈被掐紧般喘不过气，瘫软的四肢连将对方从身上推开都做不到，只能呜咽着要求放缓节奏：

“呜唔——慢......慢点、你这家伙是狗吗——”

回应他的是一个刻意用力的深顶。硬挺的茎身长驱直入，准确碾压住最敏感的内核，把少年了无威胁的痛骂撞回嗓子里，逼得立香彻底崩溃，几声骤然拔高的呻吟过后便小声哽咽起来。他把贵族应当秉持的礼仪言行全忘了个干净，断断续续地骂着低俗下流的词汇，声音却随着激烈的交媾一声声哑下去，有气无力地软哼着。

即便此刻保镖也不忘提醒他的主人，俨然端出一副无害模样：“请您多加注意言辞，若被家庭教师知道您满口脏话，怕是会伤心到落泪。”

“闭嘴......够了.......给我滚出去......啊！”

也许只有亚瑟知道，藤丸立香恼羞成怒骂起人来，反而比平常说话显得可爱。被骂做狗的男人在床间对雇主缺乏敬畏之意，仅仅是尽心尽力履行着喂饱饲主这项任务，唯有在情事中，他们才会心照不宣地默认地位转换，尽情让野蛮的欲望支配他们，恨不得将彼此摁死在成倍增长的快感里。

藤丸立香大概早有预感，只是对自己的控制力太有信心而有所忽略：他随性捡来的男人并非圈养长大的家犬，而是被他带离了充斥着弱肉强食的狩猎区，却野性犹存的狼。即使一匹貌似温顺的野兽能默许人类为他套上项圈，又听凭主人将他当做狗来饲养驯化，脆弱的绳索也照样拴不住发自骨里的欲望本性。

事实证明的确如此，保镖唯独在情事里没有一点作为下级的恭顺心，论捉弄猎物的恶劣程度与饲主一脉相承，甚至有过之无不及。小少爷的举动更是诚实，高潮过后仍本能地抬高屁股，门户大开分享自己羞耻淌水的秘处，将亚瑟纠缠得紧。立香顿时明白他所有的反抗和命令都是无用功，难堪地掩住脸，拒绝看清他们痴迷交媾的下身，嘴里只剩几句虚张声势的逞强话，以维护被逼上绝路的可怜自尊：“混蛋......呜、停......哈啊......我叫你停......”

“可您的这里明明不肯放开我。”

来自上位者的屈从胜过任何调情剂，亚瑟并不否认，反过来驯服一位傲慢主人的感觉着实很好，和臣服于饲主的坏脾气一样好，这想法若被藤丸立香得知必定会发很大的火，非狠狠逼他射出来才解气。但现在的立香显然没有余力施加惩罚，他正不甘地雌伏在亚瑟身下，泄愤似的撕咬着床单一角，情动的眼泪大颗大颗砸在手背，被动承欢的腰间印上块块红痕，双腿抖到合不拢仍被迫夹紧，任凭性器在后穴里深入浅出。

他们都渴望被虚妄的爱掠夺殆尽，却对自身的渴求浑然不觉。过距离的交合将浓情催发又蔓延，两股高频的心跳声逐渐交汇重合，或许全都要归咎于少了那层安全套，让他们有理由做得比以前更过激。男孩下腹被顶起夸张的弧度，释放过的前端受到无止境的性刺激再度半勃，深埋进甬道的阴茎重重碾弄着穴心，塞满饥渴的肠腔，搅出一片惹人脸红的声响。

都是亚瑟不好——已经来不及推卸责任，自食其果的小少爷只顾啜泣着喊停，神经与感官都远超往常地亢奋着，但微弱的命令无济于事，他的保镖大有射在里面为止的意思。立香恍然意识到他在亚瑟面前乱了阵脚，再找不到属于上位者的从容或轻慢，就算企图夺回属于饲主的控制权，身上的人也永远占据上风，游刃有余地操纵他的欲求。他落魄其中，被不受自身所控的快感搞得狼狈不堪，急于脱离这场超出掌握的性事，混乱间摸到了枕下安放的冰凉物体。

保镖对危险将近的直觉十分敏锐，但面对饲主时不可避免的精神放松，还是令他的反应迟钝了一瞬。几乎在亚瑟有所察觉的同时，漆黑的枪口就已对准了他的眉心。

金属的凉意突兀，他顿了一下，没有抬起头。抵在额前的枪管抖得厉害，抖到哪怕仅有一线之隔的距离，亚瑟也丝毫不怀疑它会射偏。他的主子难得一见地慌了神，连区区一把左轮手枪都掂不稳，能不能好好扣动扳机都是未知。但立香仿佛抱着莫大的决心，下面分明还吃着东西，手指却死死搭在扳机上，乍看之下绝无心软的打算——倘若他没被自己眼神中的动摇出卖的话。

男孩的睫毛不知是被泪水还是汗水沾湿，犹疑和情欲在湛蓝的眼底融化并存，徐徐荡漾出不安定的水波。立香深知这是无理的耍赖，掌纹里的汗渗进握把上绮丽繁复的鸢尾雕花，分量朴实的镀金枪身在指尖摇摇晃晃，他手心紧张得几近打滑，显得动作都不那么果断。

即使如此，亚瑟也从不质疑饲主的决心。他撑起上身，不知分寸地凑近一些，在藤丸立香错愕的眼神中，让枪口更近地瞄准他的额头，直至在皮肤表面印出浅浅的压痕，确保准星万无一失。

出身自杀手的人与死神早早结缘，报复和谋杀迟早落到头上，本就不会活得太久，更不该妄想得以善终，最理想的归宿是在拿不动枪前就被寻仇的子弹正中大脑，死的时候不知遗憾与恐惧，平静又圆满。亚瑟不禁想，如果动手的人注定是藤丸立香，应该算不幸，抑或是天大的幸运呢。

“您知道我不会停的。”他注视着立香迷茫的双眸，呼吸不自觉沉下来。激情稍退的血液在疤痕下方缓缓汇流，将那块与心境一同鬼祟的弹片紧紧凝固。他感到死亡从身上暴风骤雨地席卷而过，有种剜破胸腔再撕碎血管般惨烈窒息的痛，绞得心跳都沉默了一刻。

“想要解雇我的话，就只有趁现在了。”

这是番相当冒风险的发言，等于强迫他的雇主作出决定。亚瑟不清楚自己在赌什么，他似乎没有讨价还价的筹码，藤丸立香甚至无需开枪，也不必押他上断头台，只需一句话就能为他宣判死刑。

他等待着，为自己鲁莽的发言摇摆不定，心中头一回升起与懦夫无二的念头，宁愿相信在听到回复前，那把枪会先意外走火。

扣在扳机上的食指蜷了几次，终究没有使上力气，立香将手臂重重垂下，连同手枪一同砸在床单上。他没去拭干眼角的水，并起腿摆出模棱两可的姿态，意味着有条件地投降：“不准射进里面......否则我真的会解雇你。”

惨白的光偷溜进肢体交叠的间隙，勾勒出少年柔细似水流的肩膀曲线，而他依偎在亚瑟怀中阖上了眼，一动不动，如若深眠，宛若死者。亚瑟无声地拥住他，替他吻去唇边留存的一汪月色遗温，以此来将他从蔷薇色的幻梦中唤醒。他们的爱只与黑夜等长，好在星辰黯淡，长月未尽，待缠成死结又难解难分的命运将他们一同焚毁之前，还有许多时间。

**Author's Note:**

> *60英镑，约等于一单518


End file.
